


Lucy Loves Him

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Love, ravenclaw lysander, slytherin lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: Lucy doesn't keep secrets, but when she tells her family she's in love, they don't really believe her.





	Lucy Loves Him

Lucy never liked secrets. She didn't keep them, she was too much of a gossip. She wanted to be a writer for the Daily Prophet. Lucy doesn't keep secrets about how she feels.

"Mum, dad..." Lucy whispered as she entered the dining room. "My boyfriend is coming for dinner tonight. We've got something to tell you."

From the look on her parents faces, she knew what they were thinking.

"Merlin, I'm not pregnant."

"Okay, Lucy." Her mum sighed, sometimes she felt as if her daughters were growing up too fast.

Lucy exited the room to bring Lysander into the dining room. She sat next to him.

"Mum, dad..." Lucy announced with a bright smile on her face. "We're in love."

That was when her father lost his temper.

"You're only 15, Lucy. You don't know what love is!" Percy shouted.

"I know how I feel dad!" Lucy screamed back, standing up.

Lysander squeezed her hand a little and she visibly and mentally calmed. They stared at each other lovingly for a moment.

"You were right Lucy." Her dad sighed. "I stand corrected. You are in love."


End file.
